A proposal has been made in which, when an individual or a corporation utilizes a plurality of terminals and a plurality of applications, data on the individual or the corporation be aggregated in a user data storage area reserved in a storage area on a cloud.
On the other hand, SaaS (Software as a Service) is a service that provides only functions of software such as applications to users. Web applications such as HTML5 which have recently prevailed need not be downloaded from a server to a terminal but may be executed based on access of a browser in the terminal to the server. Therefore, web applications can be utilized via various terminals regardless of the type of the terminal.
Providing the service of making the above-described user data storage portion available to the service on SaaS, as described above, allows aggregation of data on various applications utilized by the individual or the corporation.